The present disclosure generally relates to appliances, and more particularly to an improved lighting system for an appliance.
Solid State Lighting (SSL) is an illumination and lighting technology used in a variety of applications. Appliances, such as refrigerators for example, utilize solid state lighting to provide both external and internal lighting, as well as for the illumination of, and presenting information on displays.
Solid state lighting devices are generally current driven devices. In the applications mentioned above, a constant current electrical supply is maintained and the intensity of the solid state lighting device is stable. However, the high light levels of these solid state lighting devices result in high power supply requirements and power usage. The high light levels and power consumption of these solid state lighting devices also generates large amounts of heat. The increased generation of heat in an appliance such as a refrigerator complicates thermal management issues, where a goal is to reduce the amount of heat dissipated by the various electrical components. It is thus desirable to be able to reduce heat generation and dissipation in an appliance resulting from the use of electrical and electronic components, such as solid state lighting devices. It would also be advantageous to reduce the energy usage and power consumption costs associated with the use of solid state lighting device lighting, while providing the same or a higher level of perceived light.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system that addresses at least some of the problems identified above.